


heaven and honeysuckle

by faithandfelicity (sunnybunnyboo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, I think that's everything, I wrote this to feel good honestly, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to tag, it's just...soft, lapslock, no plot/very little plot, oh!, so soft, well swaying and twirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybunnyboo/pseuds/faithandfelicity
Summary: mark, jeno, jaemin and flower crowns. that's literally it that's the whole story.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 41





	heaven and honeysuckle

“jen, do you think we could go to the park for a bit?” 

jaemin had his head on jeno’s shoulder, his body half on top of jeno's. they were watching one of those cliche romance movies: jeno didn't particularly care for them, but jaemin adored them, and he figured watching a few cringey movies would still be worth it if he got to see his boyfriend's beautiful smile.

“sure, jaem, do you wanna wait for mark to get back first?”

mark was their other boyfriend; the three of them had met each other in primary school. clicking immediately, they became the best of friends in just a mere three months of knowing each other. before they knew it, they were growing closer and closer, and almost inevitably, what used to be platonic turned into something less so. they officially confessed and got together during their last year of secondary school, a whole 7 years after their first meeting. 

now it's been almost four years since they were together, and all three of them had never quite come down from euphoria. they felt they deserved a prolonged honeymoon phase, after the fiasco that was their getting together; so they never really bothered to change it. 

“do you think it’d be alright if we went first? wanna surprise markie !!" jaemin exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face. contagious as it was, jeno found himself sporting his signature eye smile in response to his boyfriend. 

—☆｡*°✧*★*.✧—

at the park, jeno walked along with jaemin, whose hands clasped were clasped in his. fingers intertwined, they walked leisurely through the field, enjoying the breeze that blew on their faces. they danced, jeno twirling jaemin around to the melodious tune of nature. jeno wz sure they looked silly; two people twirling around in silence. they must have looked like they had their screws loose.

even so, jeno thought, he couldn't bring himself to care. not when he had the most beautiful boy in the world in his arms, flashing his captivating smile, giggles like melodies dancing through the wind.

they stayed like that for a while, jaemin in jeno's arms and both of them swaying along to a tune only they could hear. 

deciding to rest after a while, the pair sat on a bench near the field. they stayed there, in their own personal bubble, where no one existed and no one mattered except them. just jeno and jaemin. jaemin and jeno. they had serene smiles on their faces, ever so slight. 

so it caught jeno by surprise when jaemin suddenly got up from the bench, telling jeno to stay seated and to wait for him to return. 

jaemin returned with a paper bag in his hand, sizeable but not large per se. when jeno had offered to take the bag for him, and asked to look through the contents of the bag, jaemin had simply shook his head and adamantly refused. albeit confused, jeno left jaemin be and holding hands, they started their journey home.

—☆｡*°✧*★*.✧—

jaemin had retreated to their room almost immediately after they arrived home, eager to start on whatever it was he was doing. jeno had let him, opting instead to stay in their living room, giving the younger the privacy he was sure to want. 

putting on a drama, he waited for either jaemin or mark to join him, whichever of the two decided to first. 

halfway through the second episode of the drama, three knocks were heard on the door of their shared apartment, followed by the sound of keys jingling and their door being unlocked. bumbling to the already ajar door, mark was engulfed in a hug as soon as he stepped one foot over the threshold. 

chuckling, mark ruffled jeno's hair, a grin from ear to ear. 

"did you miss me, moonlight?" he whispered, breath lingering in the small distance between their faces. 

jeno buried his face in mark's chest, taking in the woody musky scent of his boyfriend's cologne. mark let him, simply choosing to sit back and revel in the attention and affection. 

though, after a while, mark's legs started to ache, and he was sure jeno's were too. 

"jeno, let's take this to the sofa yeah?", mark whispered into his lover's ear, chuckling, " my legs are aching a little already."

jeno immediately pulled away at that, his face bashful and red. mark was sure jeno was about to start apologising, so before he could,"jeno, moonlight, it's fine, don't worry about it okay?"

seeing jeno nod almost imperceptibly, mark smiled and took jeno into his arms, leading them to the sofa.

once they had both gotten comfortable—mark on the sofa and jeno on mark's lap—jeno continued watching the drama jeno had already put on. jeno asked mark if he had anything he wanted to watch, but mark being mark, was fine with anything, choosing to let jeno choose instead. 

seeing mark's eyes shift throughout the room, jeno whispered, "nana's in the room, he's doing something." 

"I wasn't—yeah I was looking for nana, how'd you know?" with a quirk of jeno's eyebrow, mark chuckled, embarrassed. of course he'd know, it was jeno. they've been beside each other for years, if anyone knew mark's tells, it was jeno. the only person who could beat jeno in that was jaemin, and that was because he was naturally attentive, he'd start analysing you from the moment he met you, so of course it'd make sense that jaemin was the best at spotting his boyfriends' tells.

"what's he doing?"

"dunno." jeno accompanied his statement with a shrug of his shoulders.

knowing jaemin would come out on his own accord, mark chose to leave him be, staying with jeno in the living room.

—☆｡*°✧*★*.✧—

jaemin did come out eventually, as both mark and jeno had expected. however, they definitely did not expect for their boyfriend to be in a flowy white dress, and they definitely did not expect their boyfriend to be filled up so stunningly. most importantly, they were not expecting the captivating flower crown they lay upon their lover's head. 

it was a simple flower crown, woven of daisies, clematis, asters and calla lilies. by no means was it intricate, but they thought it attested to their lover's beauty. simple and effortlessly stunning. jaemin was already beautiful, in every sense of the word and in every way possible, but the dainty white dress, paired with the light makeup and the crown atop his head, jaemin looked simply ethereal. like an angel on earth, and both mark and jeno were well aware of that. 

both of their jaws were wide open, eyes blown out in shock. of course, they had the privilege of seeing their lover in all his beauty daily, but it was seldom that they got to see how gorgeous jaemin was when he actually tried. 

so of course, it was understandable that they were dumbfounded, speechless with awe.

jaemin giggled seeing the awestruck expressions on his lovers' faces. twirling around, he gave his lovers a better rvideo of his entire ensemble.

as jaemin twirled around, jeno found himself holding his breath, mark doing the same. he looked so incredibly graceful, the epitome of beauty. he looked simply angelic in the dim light of their apartment. 

jeno started to take steps towards jaemin, as did mark, but before they could do so, jaemin stepped towards them, brushing his hands above both of their heads. 

they felt a weight upon their heads, bringing their hands to their heads, they brought down two flower crowns from their respective heads. 

both were woven with same stunning simplicity as jaemin's. the only difference being the flowers and herbs that jaemin had incorporated into the crowns.

mark's had amaryllis, angelica, thyme and yarrow. jeno's had yellow tulips, lilac, chamomile and heliotrope. jaemin had also put in little stalks of honeysuckle in both his bed mark's crowns. jeno could tell that jaemin had put a lot of thought into the simple crowns, and that made them so much more meaningful to both him and mark. 

speaking of mark, jeno looked up to see ethat mark had already engulfed jaemin in a hug, his hands on jaemin's waist and jaemin's hands in mark's neck. a small smile gracing his face, jeno took his spot behind jaemin, putting his hands around jaemin's shoulders, his head buried into the crook of jaemin's neck. the three of them were sure to look silly, but that wasn't exactly a priority for them at the moment. not when they stood there with the loves of their lives in their arms, swaying to the background noise of the tv running. 

jaemin eventually pulled away, admiring his two lovers from the small distance between them. jeno looked absolutely angelic, like a heavenly being, come to bless his life with colour; mark looked like a king, a god, he looked regal, so commanding in a way that no one could ever replicate. 

looking at both of his lovers in front of him, jaemin let out a soft sigh, jumping back into their arms. that was how they spent the night, spinning and twirling around their cozy living room, giggles galore. all three of them felt content. heaven, imperfect, and definitely flawed, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! I hope you enjoyed reading this !! feel free to drop some feedback in the comments, have a good day, ily <3


End file.
